


Spirit of Asmodeus 2

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Spirit of Asmodeus [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Breeding, F/M, Femdom, Harems, Impregnation, Milking, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Spirit of Asmodeus 2

The sounds of silence was interrupted by sounds of fading panting, Miyuki had survive this new world, first she had given birth to her half-demon child from Akira who is able to control Amon within him


End file.
